


Connected

by ShyDuck



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, henry is an angry bean, lil swearing, probably bad spelling & grammar, william is not a killer...yet, willry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDuck/pseuds/ShyDuck
Summary: Just two dudes falling in love. Im kinda scared to post it but maybe someone would like it
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Connected

It's already late Henry  
Mhm  
William walked closer to his desk  
I mean we should go  
I know I know...you can go  
William smiled and looked over at his drawings  
A teddy?  
Its a bear  
Still...a teddy  
Henry smiled  
Yeh yeh teddy whatever  
A hat?  
Well, he needs to have something  
Heh  
William walked behind him  
B..but it's not good enough  
He grabbed on his head  
And no more ideas...  
Because it's late...tomorrow will be easier  
No, I need it today  
William looked at the clock  
Its already tomorrow  
I should try again  
William from the back grabbed his arms and raised from his work  
Will...I promise it's the last drawing  
William smiled and let go of his arms  
You said it was the last one three hours ago  
I said you can go  
And then find you sleeping next to the desk again? No, no ill wait  
Well it's your choice  
Mhm...no Henry no no we going now  
He grabbed papers off his desk  
No Will give back  
He stood up  
No Hen you're going home  
He tried to reach papers which William held raised  
He was standing on his tiptoes and still couldn't reach it  
After few seconds Henry gave up  
He stood back angrily looking at smiling William  
Too small?  
Shut up you fucking giraffe  
Oh don't be angry  
They stood looking at each other, William still smiling and henry holding the urge to hit him  
Henry stood on tiptoes again and took on Williams shirt  
After a second William with wide eyes felt his and henrys lips connecting  
To his surprise, it did felt good  
More than good  
Henry was shaking from fear of being pushed away  
William put his hand in his hair pressing him closer  
Henry let out a small moan at his movement  
Taller man leaned back leaving henrys lips  
Calm down it's alright...you're shaking like a leaf  
Henry nervously smiled  
William just smiled and grabed him back in the kiss  
He still felt the smaller man shaking and tried to get him closer taking him on his back  
Relax teddy  
Henry smiled at the pet name  
I... I don't think I can  
William raised him and sat on the table  
Afton would sometimes notice strange behavior from Henry, like him blushing then he called him dear, but himself he would sometimes think about all the dirty things he could do to his dear friend  
William stood between his legs holding on his blue tie  
Both men broke the kiss panting  
There is something you want to tell me henry?  
I... I think it's obvious  
William smiling stroked henrys mustache with thumb  
Really?  
Mhm  
Well i love you too As Henry shyly looked down he raised his head by his chin  
Damn you look so cute right now  
Henry nervously smiled again  
William tightly hugged him  
Henry it's alright stop shaking so much  
I..I'm just..yeh I need to stop  
William pushed his hand under the smaller man's shirt  
As his cold hand touched henrys skin he shivered  
F...fuck its cold  
Men pressed in a kiss again  
Now William's tongue slid in his mouth exploring it  
As William moved his hand upon his chest henry moaned in a kiss  
For William, it was the hottest thing he had ever heard or saw  
William smiling backed off from him  
Damn you're so addicting  
He sat next to him  
Henry took a cigarette in his mouth  
William noticed his arms shaking  
He hugged him with one arm and Henry leaned his head on his shoulder  
That bear...I think it's fantastic  
No, I hate it  
Oh, don't even start...  
Shut up you British rat  
Oh, I didn't know Irish bitch can be so angry  
It's pronounced a bad bitch  
Mhm what about...  
William coughed as Henry blew smoke in his face  
You little fucker  
He grabbed Henry off the table  
Hey, put me down!  
Both froze as heard the door opening  
Mrs. Emily looked in the room  
What is happening?  
Sophie, it's like three am  
Exactly, I came to drag you back home  
Well I'm already dragging him  
Thanks, William for staying with him. Cmon we are going home

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more willry ?


End file.
